starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:StarCraft (comic)
From http://www.blizzplanet.com/ live chat, storing info here until it has a permanent article there: Cole Hickson Age: 31 Terran Standard Reckoning Height: 6'2" Weight: 215 Eyes: Gray Hair: n/a Light INfantry designateL Classified Primary competence: classified Infractions: classified. Blizzplanet: Nuura Joss Age: 31 Hair: red Light infantry designate: Next Generation Standard / CMC Light Combat Armor Primary Competences: C-class pilot restricted to light cruiser / transport. Second degree sharpshooter / sniper. Infractions: Treason. Ref: Bodyguard / Canon, Elliot, Confederacy Senator / Assassination of. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:13, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I noticed that the above character info was outright removed from their respective comic characters for some reason or another-something about discrepencies. Regardless, at the least, I don't see the point of a wholesale removal. Obviously the info came from early versions of the comic, but there's no guarantee that they were specifically cut out (apart from Joss' physical appearance for instance...thankfully). Under our current manual of style, it would seem to make more sense to include the info where appropriate as per our tiers of canon and if the old material is contradicted, is placed in a "Trivia" or "Development" section. Valid or not, it's still relevant info, giving a look at early character designs.--Hawki 00:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Problem is, we can no longer tell what's valid and what's not, which is why I couldn't just deal with the discrepancies. Info could be moved from the preview pages to a special preview section per character (that's one reason to store it; makes those kinds of actions easier) but I didn't want to leave the wiki at risk of putting up erroneous info. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Well, at the least, I'd advise putting the initial profile info in sub-sections rather than stored pages, ala Arcturus' StarCraft Beta info. Might be a good idea to use a template on pages such as Elliot Canon, C-class pilot and the light cruiser, as in "x comes from a previous version of y" akin to pages relying wholly on the Beta.--Hawki 01:03, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hardcover A new hardcover has been announced. I suspect there will be multiple volumes (eg 1 and 2, each with about 7 issues). Should we make a new article for that, or just keep it here for now? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I'd say there's enough info to warrant a hardcover article. Until we know how many issues it covers however (perhaps 7, but possibly six given its shorter page length than its WoW hardcover counterparts), I'd place it below the issue line on the official fiction template, with a Compalitons-Hardcover or something similar. If more volumes are confirmed and/or we learn how many issues it has, we can follow its WoWwiki's comic template format.--Hawki 05:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Since it's cancelled... Should we rewrite all of the news about what was to be upcoming plot details in the past tense? For example, should we say "The second arc was to feature two of StarCraft's "biggest and baddest" characters"? Or should we just leave it in case the series is picked back up in the form of the upcoming graphic novels? --Thebrowncloud 16:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I thought I'd already changed that; I guess I didn't. It should say "was" for now at least; it can get changed back again if the continuing graphic novel(s) turn(s) out to be the second arc. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 16:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Available online legally I have to run to work right now, but just saw this on Blizzplanet. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC)